Punishment under the willows-A short story
by bashbash
Summary: Reimu decides to punish Sekibanki in a very nasty way. Rated MA,for all those things you see in every cheap M rated movie.


**Author's note:This is a very fucked up fanfic,if you want to read it it's your choice,but I've warned you,also don't read it if you're under legal age.**

**This fanfic do not represent my thoughts and do not represent Touhou project canon**

**character behavior,all the characters in this fanfic were twisted but they do not act that way in canon.**

**Punishment under the willows-A short story**

**Prologue**

Sekibanki was full of herself,bragging about her abilities.

She was very confident she could beat Reimu and then she fought with all she got.

But Reimu was superior in the fight,overwhelming the poor youkai with her spellcards.

Sekibanki said too much and did little,maybe she shouldn't have said those things in the first place.

**Final chapter**

-So you want to play dumb don't you?''Reimu asked Sekibanki''

-No miss shrine maiden!I'm telling you the truth!I was just kidding!

There is no thing like a rebbelion going on,I was trying to scare you,it's not true!''Said Sekibanki''

Reimu picked up Sekibanki's head by her hair and raised it in the air untill their eyes were matching.

-I'm not kidding your stupid youkai,I want the truth!Otherwise I'll just shove my miko stick down your throat.''Said Reimu while staring deeply into Sekibanki's eyes''

-I already said the truth!

I was just kidding!Please let me go!''Sekibanki shouted''

-Nahh...Now that I was planning to have some fun with you!

I won't be realeasing you any time soon.''Said Reimu with a grin''

Sekibanki was crying.

She was actually lying but if she told Reimu the truth her master would kill her anyway.

She was scared,it was something she had to decide,either to be tortured by the shrine maiden or to be killed by her master,the one who was behind the youkai rebbelion.

-What now little bitch?Cat got your tongue?''Reimu asked Sekibanki''

-I already told you!

I know nothing!''Said Sekibanki''

-We'll see it!''Reimu replied''

Reimu punched Sekibanki's face really hard,hurting the youkai girl.

Sekibanki screamed in pain.

-I have to escape!It's my only chance!''Sekibanki thought''

Sekibanki's body was still on the ground,since Reimu was distracted with her head she tried to use her headless body to shot danmaku at Reimu's back,it was her chance to escape.

-It's now or never!''Sekibanki thought''

Her body was lacking energy because of the previous fight but she was still able to make it fire some bullets at Reimu.

-Pathetic!''Said Reimu while turning around and deflecting Sekibanki's projectiles with a simple technique.

Sekibanki could not believe the shrine maiden noticed her attack.

-So do you really think I could fall for a simple trick like this?''Reimu asked Sekibanki''

For this insolence I shall make you pay!

Reimu sticked an amulet at Sekibanki's forehead.

-Well,well...This amulet will seal your powers!Now you're unable to use any of your tricks,you will not even be allowed to move untill I command!''Said Reimu''

-I've told you everything I know!Let me go please!''Said Sekibanki while crying''

-In the end it doesn't really matter if you're telling the truth,does it my dear?

I'm kinda bored you know...''Said Reimu''

It would be nice to have a cute youkai bitch like you as my playmate!

-Stay right here!I'm coming back soon!

Well...It's not like you can move anyway hahaha!''Said Reimu while leaving''

Sekibanki started to think about telling Reimu the truth,she thought about telling her that her master was behind the incident,she even thought about telling that her master was planning to take revenge on the Hakurei clan by taking the Hakurei orbs to herself.

After sometime Reimu got back with some people following her.

-Tell me guys,is this the youkai who was terrorizing the village?''Asked Reimu to one of the men that were following her''

-Yes miss shrine maiden!She's the one!''Replied the man''

-She's defeated now!

But I don't think she learned her lesson very well so I want you guys to help me teach her!''Said Reimu''

-How can we help miss Hakurei?''Asked one of the men''

-I'll show you!-Said Reimu''

Reimu walked towards Sekibanki with a knife in her hand,she probably borrowed that from one of those guys.

-Wha,what are you trying to do?Please don't hurt me!''Sekibanki shouted''

-Shut up bitch!I'm just getting rid of some unnescessary things!''Replied Reimu''

Reimu cut off Sekibanki's clothes exposing her nude body to everyone that was in that place.

-Well guys,she may have that disgusting ability to detach her head but her body still looks nice doesn't it?''Reimu asked the men''

It's all yours to have fun!

-Fuck that!It's so creepy!I'm leaving!''Said one of the men''

-Me too!I don't want to have sex with a headless girl!''Said another man''

There were five man at the place,two of them left.

-If the three of you who have stayed has no objection I want you to start punishing that insolent youkai right now!''Reimu ordered''

-Yes miss Hakurei!''They answered almost in unison''

Sekibanki's body was lying paralized by Reimu's amulet under one of the many willow trees at that place.

One of the men spread her legs.

-I've never felt youkai pussy before!

I bet it feels good!''Said the man''

The man took off his pants and started to push his cock against Sekibanki's pussy.

-Hehe,for someone who is being punished you sure look like you are enjoying it!

You're already wet!''Said Reimu to Sekibanki''

But I'm pretty sure you can take more than one of these guys inside you!

Reimu looked at one of the three men and winked,the man understood and walked towards Sekibanki's body.

-Nice asshole you have here youkai!''Said the guy who just arrived''

I'm gonna fuck this untill you start crying!

The man found a position where he and the other guy could penetrate Sekibanki at the same time.

Sekibanki was in pain,she never had a cock inside her asshole and the cock that was inside her pussy was too big for her.

From the distance the third man was looking at the scene stroking his cock.

-Damn boy!

You don't need to rely on your hands.''Said Reimu''

I'll give you something you would love ok?

Reimu picked up Sekibanki's head from the ground,she was still screaming in pain.

She looked at Sekibanki's eyes and said:

-You will be a good girl and suck this guy off ok?

-It's all yours!''Said Reimu while giving the guy Sekibanki's head''

The guy held Sekibanki's head while trying to put his cock inside her mouth.

-Don't put that disgusting thing in my mouth!

I'll bite it so hard it will fall off!''Shouted Sekibanki''

Reimu slaped Sekibanki's face.

-No you won't!You will be a good girl and suck him untill he cums in your fucking mouth!

Otherwise...''Reimu said''

-Otherwise what?''Said Sekibanki''

I've been dishonored by you!I don't care anymore!

-Well...You will care!''Said Reimu while walking towards her body''

Reimu picked her miko stick and shoved a little inside Sekibanki's neck,removing it after a brief moment.

-Arrrrrrrgh!''Sekibanki Screamed''

This hurts like hell!Please stop!

-Like hell you say?''Asked Reimu''

Then you don't know what hell looks like!

I can be much worse if you don't obbey me!

-O,ok!I'll suck this guy off!''Sekibanki said''

Sekibanki oppened her mouth and started to suck the guy slowly,her saliva was dripping from the sides of her little lips,and tear were coming out of her eyes.

-You're so cute!''Said Reimu while staring at Sekibanki''

You're so damn cute I almost feel bad punishing you like this!

But on the other hand I feel amazed I can look at this cute face of yours while you suck this cock like a whore!

I want to look it from a little closer!

Reimu got down on her knees while putting one of her hands down her skirt,teasing herself.

-you're such a little youkai bitch...I love looking at you while you do these dirty things!''Reimu whispered in Sekibanki's ears''

The guy who was forcing his cock inside Sekibanki's mouth removed it for a brief moment.

-What is it?You don't like when she sucks you?''Asked Reimu''

-It's not it!I just tought you wanted to taste it too since you got down in your knees.''Replied the guy''

-It's not that!I just wanted to look at her face while she was doing this to you,I'm not a whore like her,I don't do these things to people I don't know,but I'm really horny right now,maybe I can make an exception!''Replied Reimu''

Reimu took Sekibanki's head from the man and got it closer to her.

-You're so damn cute I can't resist anymore!''Reimu whispered in Sekibanki's ears''

I want to kiss that little mouth of yours,I want to share a cock with you,I'm going crazy if I do not taste a little of you too!

Sekibanki got confused,she felt like the shrine maiden was not playing around,she was not just teasing her,she really wanted all that.

Sekibanki started moaning,she was cumming from the other guys who where fucking her body.

-You're just a little whore aren't you?''Reimu asked''

You're cumming because of those two out there,even if you was complained in the beggining,I wonder how can your head and body are separate but you still can feel everything.

Reimu kissed Sekibanki,it was a very wet kiss because Sekibanki was drolling from what she just did.

Then Reimu forced Sekibanki's head against the cock of the guy who was standing there.

-Suck it slowly sweetie!I want to look a little more before I start sharing it with you!''Reimu said''

Sekibanki started to suck the guy again,then Reimu took her head off the cock she was sucking.

-Don't be greedy like this!''Reimu said''

I wan't to taste him too!

Reimu kissed Sekibanki again then she went for the guy's cock.

-You're so good miss Hakurei!''Said the man''

Reimu said nothing to the guy,she just looked at him.

Reimu sucked that cock for a while then she stoped and held Sekibanki's head against the man's cock again.

-Your turn dear!

Show him you can do better than me!''Reimu said''

Sekibanki started sucking again and the man started moaning.

-I'm going to cum!''He said''

-Good!Go for it!''Said Reimu''

The guy came inside Sekibanki's mouth.

-Don't swallow or spit it!''Reimu said to Sekibanki''

I want you to share that with me!

Reimu grabbed Sekibanki's head and kissed her,taking all the cum from Sekibanki's mouth to her own and drinking it.

-Ah!That was very satisfying!''Reimu said''

But not satisfying enough since I didn't came,I want you to make me orgasm!

Let's see if you can handle a pussy as good as you handle a cock!

Reimu held Sekibanki's head against her pussy,this time Sekibanki didn't complain or said anything,she just started licking her slowly.

-As I have imagined!

You're good!Nothing less could come from a cutie like you!''Reimu said''

Reimu started to moan and after sometime she finally came,so as the other two guys that were fucking Sekibanki's detached body.

-You can all go away now!''Reimu said to the guys who where there''

They left and Reimu got closer to Sekibanki's body,she removed the amulet from Sekibanki's head and sat under the tree side by side Sekibanki's body.

-You're free to go now!''Reimu said''

I think I punished you enough!

Since Reimu removed the amulet from her forehead Sekibanki recovered her power to move on her own and the detached head floated and got attached again on her neck.

Still nude Sekibanki looked at the shrine maiden,she had a scared look but curious at the same time.

-What now bitch?Aren't you gonna leave?''Reimu asked''

-It's just like those things you said to me...It doesn't seem like you hate me at all!''Sekibanki replied''

-We say weird things when we are horny,but in fact I don't really hate you.''Reimu replied''

-Then why you did all those things to me?''Sekibanki asked''

-It's just that I cannot allow a youkai rebbelion to take place in Gensokyo,if I have to punish somebody to protect this land I'll do it!''Reimu replied''

But hey!Don't lie to me!It was only painful in the beggining,then it got good didn't it?

-Ye,yeah!It got good!''Sekibanki replied''

-Haha!Just don't be a bad youkai anymore ok?''Reimu said''

-I won't be!

I promisse!''Sekibanki replied''

-And if you want you can drop by the shrine to have some tea with me!''Reimu said with a grin''

Sekibanki flew away from that place,she decided to leave the rebellion while it was still in the beggining and never disturbed the humans again.

After that she also went to Reimu's place several times to have tea with her.

STAGE 2-CLEAR!


End file.
